


The Amulet's Charm

by catastrophicblizzard



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicblizzard/pseuds/catastrophicblizzard
Summary: Luo Yi, Ling, and Wanwan enjoy a festival together, and an unexpected flower of love blooms under the fireworks lit sky.
Relationships: Luo Yi/Ling (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 3





	The Amulet's Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Qixi Festival and thought this is a good opportunity to write Luo Yi, Ling, and Wanwan together at a festival. I absolutely love Luo Yi and Ling with all my heart that I just wanted to write something for them bc I ship them! I think of Luo Yi as that honest and straight forward friend, Ling as that tsundere friend, and Wanwan as that ever-supportive friend who wants her otp to be together. :D

"Hey, hey Ling, Luo Yi look! Everything looks so bright and fun, there's really a festival today!" Wanwan says as she excitedly looks around the village filled with the festive aura that the stores and the crowd bring.

Luo Yi smiles, pleased with how happy Wanwan is about the festival, and responds, "Then let's go and enjoy the festival." 

Wanwan brightens up even more and nods eagerly. She grabs Luo Yi's hand and tugs her as she glances at Ling from behind them and laughs, "Ling don't fall too far behind, or you'll be separated from us!"

At that, Ling just rolls his eyes and tags along with the two.

As they approach the heart of the festival, the crowd is more packed, and they had to squeeze their way through the crowd to check out the different stores. They roam around together, trying out the sweet delicacies, rummaging the item stores, and just indulging themselves in the calm delight of the festival with no worries.

The three of them are standing in a corner when they spot a cute item shop. Wanwan suddenly remembers something and opens the tiny pouch on her waist. She finds what she's looking for, and she reaches out her hands to Luo Yi and Ling. "Since today is a festival, I have something for you." Wanwan opens her palms and reveals two little dolls, each on a palm.

Ling raises an eyebrow and asks, "What is that?"

Wanwan pouts in annoyance and shoves one of the little dolls in Ling's chest. "Duh, it's a mini-doll of you. It looks just like you, right?" Ling grabs the doll and notices that the doll looks almost like him except for the silly face and the skirt.

The doll makes Ling unable to say anything, and Luo Yi actually chuckles when she sees the mini Ling doll. "It totally looks like you. The skirt looks nice too," Luo Yi teases. She takes the other doll from Wanwan, the doll actually looking exactly like her, unlike Ling's funny looking doll. 

"I like it a lot, Wanwan. Thank you."

Wanwan beams at Luo Yi, "I'm glad you like it! Unlike a certain person who can't appreciate my _genius_ gift."

Ling is still dumbfounded by the doll and just keeps it inside his own pouch as if he can't bear to see the doll that supposedly resembles him. "....."

Luo Yi lightly chuckles again, and she reaches inside her sleeve to get her own gift for the two of them. "I hope you two will like my present even if it's just simple."

Wanwan's eyes are visibly shining like she can't believe Luo Yi has something for her too. "Anything that you give me will surely make me happy!" then pauses to think and whispers, "But I don't know about Ling though he's pretty ungrateful."

An annoyed mark appears on Ling's forehead and pinches Wanwan's nose, "Who's ungrateful, huh?"

Wanwan just laughs as she swats Ling's fingers away from her face, making a taunting face with her tongue out at Ling.

Luo Yi hands her present to Wanwan first and Wanwan receives a small golden amulet pouch with intricate gold embroidery, "This is for you Wanwan," and hands the other purple amulet pouch, the same shade of Luo Yi's hair, to Ling.

Wanwan stares at the amulet on her palm with awe and jumps to embrace Luo Yi tightly, "This is so pretty Luo Yi, thank you!"

Luo Yi just pats Wanwan's head as a response and says, "By the way, the amulet is nothing but a lucky charm imbued with a little bit of my magic. It doesn't really do anything, but a lucky charm is still a charm, right?"

"Since Luo Yi says it's a lucky charm, then it is a lucky charm. I hope it will bring me lots of luck! The golden color seems pretty lucky too, this is too good!" Wanwan holds on to her amulet and glances at Ling, who is still quietly engaged in a staring battle with the purple amulet on his hand. "Hey, Ling why are you staring so intently at the amulet? It's not gonna bite you."

Ling breaks out of his idle stupor, looks up at Luo Yi and Wanwan, and voices his gratitude with a faint, "...thanks."

This time it's Wanwan's turn to roll her eyes in playful annoyance, "Is it that hard for you to say thank you like a normal person?" Ling and Wanwan's eyes meet, and Ling says nothing but glares at her.

"It's okay you're welcome, Ling. No need to be so shy about it since you have no choice but to accept it," Luo Yi says as her lips curl up to a smirk.

The trio's conversation is interrupted by the loud sounds of the fireworks resounding in the sky. The crowd around them three are also just as piqued by the fireworks and the sudden movement of the crowd separates the three of them from each other. When Luo Yi looks around her, the other two are nowhere to be found.

Luo Yi moves to a certain spot in the crowd with lesser people and takes a breather from being jostled by the swarm of people. She looks around her again, hoping to see Ling or Wanwan, but sees neither of them, so she summons her staff in her hand and makes a hand sign with her other hand.

"I guess the amulet comes in pretty handy right now," she mutters to herself and uses her magic to locate where the two amulet bearers are. The golden amulet doesn't respond to her call, but the purple amulet does, and she feels Ling somewhere away from the crowd. She recalls her staff and proceeds to go where she detected Ling's presence.

\---

Luo Yi arrives at the place and sees Ling sitting on the grass, staring up at the sky where the last of the fireworks dissolve to nothing. She approaches and sits beside Ling, "So, this is where you were."

A look of surprise flickers on Ling's face, "How did you find me?"

Luo Yi points to Ling's pouch on his waist and smiles, "Remember the amulet is imbued with my magic? I sensed your presence here so I went here to check." She looks up at the sky as well and then at Ling, "I guess even Ling can be fascinated with the fireworks too?"

Ling opens his mouth to say something but hesitates, then simply says, "They are a rare sight to see."

Luo Yi intently searches Ling's face and gently laughs, "You're adorable when you're being honest."

The sight of Luo Yi looking at him and genuinely laughing makes Ling's heart beat double time. He doesn't register the annoyance of being called adorable nor the implication that he is not honest with what he feels. All he feels at the moment is how much he wants this moment to last, to see Luo Yi _happy_ with his own eyes more. How he would do absolutely everything, _anything_ , just for Luo Yi. And that thought should scare him, but it doesn't. Because he finally acknowledges that the feelings he has for Luo Yi are more than what they are right now.

Ling has no idea that his thoughts are translating to his face, how he's been longingly staring at Luo Yi's eyes for a while now, and Luo Yi is taken aback. 

_Why is Ling looking at me like this? Like how I sometimes catch myself looking at him?_

Ling and Luo Yi's eyes meet for a bit more, both of them filled with the feelings they wish to convey. Ling finally gathers his wits and lays his hand over Luo Yi's. Luo Yi is still in a state of confusion and asks, "Ling?"

As a show of his sincerity, Ling doesn't avert his eyes away from Luo Yi's no matter how much he wanted to. He sighs and says, "I'm not letting you go."

Luo Yi blinks and tries to understand what Ling means. "I'm not going anywhere?" she responds.

Ling's face tints with a hint of blush but continues, "...I want you to stay by my side."

Luo Yi slowly comprehends what Ling is trying to say and remains nonchalant as she says, "I am always with you, though."

Ling doesn't expect Luo Yi's response, and the tint on his face grows just a little bit more. "You..!"

This time, Luo Yi cannot stop the amusement she feels, and it shows by the way she breathlessly laughs at just how _awkward_ Ling is. "Is this your 'Ling' way of saying I love you?" she places her hand on top of Ling's and gently squeezes, "That is so endearingly _you_."

Ling doesn't know how to function next and short-circuits right then and there. "So you..."

Luo Yi's face brightens up with honesty, "Yes, I love you too, Ling."

The stunning relief of reciprocity makes the blush on Ling's face unmistakable and renders him speechless. Seeing that look on Ling's face surprises Luo Yi too and thinks, ah, he's just too _adorable_ for his own good.

Ling starts, "I..."

Luo Yi looks up at him and mumbles, "Hmm?"

He steels himself and tries again, "I'm really never letting you go."

Luo Yi smiles and says nothing but reaches for Ling in an embrace, and Ling indulges her. 

The two sit in each other's embrace with their hearts beating in sync, serene, and contented under the brilliant night sky. Indeed, they're _never letting each other go_.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanwan releases her purify spell, clutching her precious golden amulet. She thanks the kind heavens that the crowd separated them three. Now, she has witnessed the love bloom between her two favorite people. She hides back to the bush she's been peeking from, pumping her fists in silent victory. She can now probably say that line she has been hearing from other people: her ship has now _sailed_.
> 
> \---
> 
> I know the Luo Yi/Ling ship is nonexistent but this fic now solidifies the existence of this ship!!! This is a very self-indulgent fic for my luo yi loving self and one I am very satisfied of. There is nothing better than cooking the food you want to eat aka writing the fic you want to read. If anyone else reads this I just wanted to say luo yi and ling are v v cute (and are meta strong) and thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
